¿Quién es él?
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Todo pasó ante sus ojos pero él no se dio cuenta, cuando lo noto… ya era demasiado tarde.


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no basuke no me pertenece y en cursiva la letra es de una vieja cancion de Jose Luis.

**¿Quién es él?**

Kiyoshi Teppei llegó a su casa desde el club de baloncesto profesional, se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y colgó su abrigo del gancho en la pared mientras entraba. Escucho ruidos en la cocina así que se dirigió a ella, viendo a su pelinegro con gajas de montura, cocinando, Jumpei Hyuga le escuchó y se volteó a verle.

-La comida estará en un momento -le dijo su pareja. Kiyoshi se apoyó en el marco de la entrada de la cocina observándolo volverse hacia la comida que cocinaba y se pregunto ¿Qué había sucedido? En que momento la relación que todos consideraban perfecta y predestinada desde la segundaria se había vuelto tan monótona y fría.

Se acercó a Jumpei, el pelinegro antiguo capitán de Seirin paró de cocinar por un momento para mirarlo.

-¿Sí? -le preguntó mirándolo con sus oscuros ojos detrás de sus espejuelos.

Kiyoshi no le respondió sólo se inclinó a besarlo, pero Jumpei se volvió poniéndole la mejilla en lugar de sus labios y le regaló una sonrisa amable, casi como la que les regalaba a un desconocido.

-La comida estará lista en un minuto -le repitió.

-Iré a cambiarme -asintió el alto castaño tratando de aparentar normalidad.

_Mirándote a los ojos juraría  
>que tienes algo nuevo que contarme.<br>Empieza ya mujer no tengas miedo,  
>quizá para mañana sea tarde,<br>quizá para mañana sea tarde.  
><em>

Hacia diez año en su ultimo año de segundaria, Jumpei y él se habían declarado y habían decidido vivir juntos, todos lo habían felicitados, seguros de que esa era la relación más solida que podía haber en todo Seirin, incluso más firme y segura que la de Kagami y Kuroko que vivía con la sombra cercana de Aomine el mejor amigo de Kuroko, pero luego de salir del instituto, de su operación y consecuencia recuperación, Kiyoshi había logrado una beca y había fichado para un equipo profesional, en cambio Jumpei había declinado la oferta que había recibido que no era ni de cerca tan impresionante como la del antiguo general destronado, y había optado por convertirse en profesor de deportes en su vieja escuela segundaria.

Kiyoshi había empezado a viajar de torneos en torneos con su selección, Jumpei se había quedado en casa dando clases y poco a poco, aun viviendo en la misma casa, se veían menos. Luego había llegado la fama, cenas, fiestas y de pronto el castaño había estado demasiado ocupado para hacer las cosas sencillas que solían hacer y habían enamorado al otrora temperamental pelinegro, un paseo por el parque de noche agarrados de la mano, una salida al cine, a comprar un helado, se había quedado sin tiempo para esas cosas, o mejor dicho había dado por sentado que Jumpei siempre estaría ahí y había preferido invertir su tiempo en otras cosas, pensando que Jumpei esperaría siempre para él.

Pero incluso su pareja tenía un límite a pesar de la tranquilidad que le había dado la madurez aun quedaba algo de ese temperamental chico de la segundaria.

_¿Y Cómo es él?  
>¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?<br>¿De dónde es?  
>¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?<br>Pregúntale,  
>¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?<br>Es un ladrón, que me ha robado todo.  
><em>

Entonces un día lo notó, Jumpei volvía a sonreír, sus ojos brillaban como cuando estaba en el instituto y miraba a Kiyoshi como si este fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo, como cuando se sentaban juntos en el sofá a besuquearse por largas horas.

El problema era que ese brillo en los ojos, esas sonrisas, no se las había sacado Kiyoshi. Fue entonces cuando notó que había alguien más. Alguien había logrado traer de nuevo la alegría de Jumpei de vuelta. No había sido él. ¿Quién había sido?

Fue entonces cuando el castaño notó que estaba perdiendo a su pareja y había tratado con desespero de reconquistarlo, pero cuando trataba de besarlo, Jumpei le ponía su mejilla, cuando trataba de acercársele en la noche en la cama de forma intima, Hyuga le recordaba que tenía que dar clases o tenía que hacer algo al otro día y necesitaba dormir. Fue entonces que supo que lo había perdido… lo había perdido por su propia estupidez, por su propia soberbia, por que había dado por sentado que el más bajo de los dos nunca podría amar a nadie mas que no fuera el.

Solo quería saber quien había sido más inteligente que él. ¿Quién había tomado y valorado el tesoro que él no había sabido apreciar adecuadamente?

_Arréglate mujer se te hace tarde  
>y llévate el paraguas por si llueve.<br>Él te estará esperando para amarte  
>y yo estaré celoso de perderte.<br>_

Lo supo sin palabras, nada mas entrar ese día a su casa y encontrar a Jumpei sentado en la mesa esperándolo, lo supo en cuanto alzó sus ojos y le miró, con ellos llenos de culpa, después de todo así era Jumpei, una persona sincera y de buen corazón.

-Kiyoshi…-susurro Jumpei, pero se acercó y no lo dejó hablar, poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

-Por favor no lo digas -le suplicó poniendo su frente contra la de él-. Por favor -repitió.

-Lo siento -susurró Jumpei.

-Te amo, Hyuga -le susurró.

-Yo también… te amaba -le dijo con lagrimas bajando de sus ojos-, pero no sé en que momento… ya no lo hacía más. No sé en que momento, sólo sé que pasó.

-Dame una oportunidad -le pidió el castaño.

-No nos hagamos esto -le pidió el pelinegro-. Yo… ahí… ahí alguien más -confesó en un susurro-. Nunca te he faltado… no físicamente, pero yo…. Lo amo.

Kiyoshi lo sabía, pero aun así escucharlo decirlo fue demasiado doloroso, sólo pudo soltar los brazos que había estado sosteniendo como si lo hubiese querido retener junto a él.

-Lo siento tanto, Jumpei… esto fue mi culpa.

-No lo fue -le aseguró Jumpei-. Fue culpa de ambos. Tú me distes por sentado y yo sólo callé, y callé cuando debí haber hablado, debí haber exigido nuestro tiempo, pero pensé… pensé que sólo sería un tiempo, luego… lo siento -volvió a susurrar avergonzado.

Kiyoshi lo tomó de la barbilla y lo hizo mirarlo con lagrimas gemelas a las del amor de su vida.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada… y te deseo lo mejor, Jumpei… ojala esta vez… si puedas ser feliz… si no siempre puedes llamarme y para ti siempre estaré -le juró.

Jumpei dejo al fin que las lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos y lo abrazó.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto -susurraba una y otra vez. Puede que el amor se le hubiese acabado, pero Kiyoshi Teppei siempre sería especial para él. Había sido su primer amor, su primer beso, su primera vez, su primera decepción, su primer corazón roto… su primer todo.

_Y abrígate, te sienta bien ese vestido gris.  
>Sonríete, que no sospeche que haz llorado.<br>Y déjame que vaya preparando mi equipaje.  
>Perdóname si te hago otra pregunta.<br>_

Un año después, en la gran fiesta que dio el presumido de Akashi Seijuuro por todo lo alto para celebrar su boda con Furihata Koki, lo volvió a ver, Jumpei entraba sonriente, se le veía realmente feliz y a su lado venia Reo Mibuchi mirándolo enamorado y feliz.

Trató de odiarlo, pero no pudo, los únicos estúpidos ahí habían sido él y Eikichi Nebuya el ex de Reo, que habían dejado ir a las personas que amaban. Porque si algo le quedaba claro a él y a todos era que la culpa del rompimiento del matrimonio del general sin corono apodado el Yaksha y del general sin corona llamado Hercules, había sido de Eikichi , dado que Mibuchi lo había encontrado con una chica en su propia cama y se habían divorciando hacia dos años.

-Duele ¿No? -preguntó Eikichi sentándose a su lado y tendiéndole una copa.

-Pero no hay más culpables que nosotros -susurró Kiyoshi obligándose a mirar como el ex general y jugador de Rakuzan que solía enfadar tanto a Hyuga besaba a un alegre y Jumpei que reía por algo que había dicho.

-Aun así eso no hace que duela menos -susurró el fortachón.

-No, no lo hace -admitió Teppei-no lo hace.

_¿Y cómo es él?  
>¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?<br>¿De dónde es?  
>¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?<br>Pregúntale,  
>¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?<br>Es un ladrón que me ha robado todo.  
><em>

**Fin…**

Bueno la verdad la parejita de Jumpei Hyuga x Reo Mibuchi me vienen picando desde hace rato por culpa del manga. Como los que ya leimos el manga sabemos... Hyuga admira y detesta a Reo a partes iguales y en el primer jugador que se inspiro para jugar fue en Reo Mibuchi ademas de que en todo el partido Reo a estado tomandole el pelo XD Pero a la vez amo a Teppei (aunque lo prefiero con Murasakibara) entonces estaba escuchando esta canción y simplemente se me ocurrió el fic ^^


End file.
